de nocturno a marrón: una historia de hetalia y a la vez no-hetalia
by kuro kyubi
Summary: es la historia de Mabel, una gata en la cual fue convertida en una humana, por un ente de las tinieblas,con el cual hizo un trato que consistía en salvar a su amo del castigo de la inquisición con tal de que ella viviera eras y milenios, contemplando al mundo hasta la época actual, en donde el contrato caducaba, en su travesia, ella se encuentra con uno de los personajes de hetalia
1. prologo

casi todos lo personajes aquí no me pertenecen. Los personajes de hetalia corresponden a Himaruya, y los otros mas que no aparecen en el anime son invención mía

Prologo:

Hace mucho tiempo en la época de antaño, cuando aún la época en la que los reyes reinaban, se encuentra mi historia, tal vez no sea tan bella como la espero, tal vez no sea tan buena como, la de una princesa, pero aun así, he creído en la esperanza, a través de las eras he visto vivir y morir demasiada gente ante mis manos, las guerras no me han hecho daño físico pero, aun así siento que ya no puedo más, mis sentidos se apagan, mis instintos se alejan, voy envejeciendo pero aunque mi cuerpo sufra y mi alma grite, no encontrare mi paz hasta que **_Mi iRa, aGoNíA y ReNcOr Se hAyAn SaTiSfEcHo Y CoNsUmIdO_**

O eso fue lo que me dijo, ese humano… ¿o siquiera era humano?...

Hola, hace mucho tiempo que siempre quise sacar una historia de mi mente, pero nunca pude realmente terminar una, así que espero que les guste esta, puede que el prologo sea pequeño pero espero que la historia sea mayor.


	2. Chapter 1

capitulo 1:

Un día no tan común como los otros

Ya ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que aquel incidente ocurrió, esto es inútil, solo vivo siglos y siglos sin descanso, vivo conforme a las reglas del mundo pero…. Esto solo me hiere más, no tengo a nadie, me siento sola, mi vida es mi infierno, cada día es lo mismo, no hay cambios no hay vida, no hay nada, es tan enfermizamente aburrido, si pudiese me iría con él a ese lugar pero aun así sigo aquí, tengo miedo a la muerte y no puedo cambiarlo, en la mañana tengo que ir al trabajo o a estudiar, lo que ocurra primero ya me da igual, lo he estado repitiendo por más de miles de años, algún día me pregunto si esto acabara, si al final encuentre mi paz.

En una oscura habitación, una silueta de una chica reflejada por la luz de la luna que está en agonía, continuando lo que le resta de su día, se tapa en sus sabanas, y finalmente se queda dormida. Su cara es reflejada por la luz de la luna revela su figura, su cara era de una tez morena, cabello castaño tirando a negro, pero aun así incluso si su cara refleja sus verdaderos sentimientos de frustración y tristeza. Y así acaba otro de sus días, esperando a la mañana siguiente, deseando nunca despertar.

(De echo a la mañana siguiente)

En un rincón de la habitación empieza el estruendoso sonido del despertador, esa máquina de los mil demonios que no tiene compasión por los sueños delicados de otros. El sonido se hace más fuerte a medida que pasa el tiempo, pero aun así el bulto acostado en la cama sigue inmóvil, de repente un sonido parecido a un chillido proviene de el:

- ¡Kkkkkkkkkkyyyyyyyyyyyyaaaaaaaaaaa…..!, te podrías callar de una vez maldito artefacto

Ella se levanta de un brinco, toma la almohada y la avienta sin compasión hasta la alarma, un ruido semejante al de un cristal tocando con el piso se oyó, el cuarto quedo en silencio, el despertador yacía roto a pedazos en el suelo, dando un leve quejido la joven se estira.

- Waaaaa…., otro día aburrido, pero bueno que se puede hacer, bueno a preparase para el nuevo proyecto para no aburrirse tanto

Se dirige bostezando hasta una diana con dardos la cual tiene escrita: trabajo, estudios, empleo, vaguear o alguna idiotez

- Jajajaja, vamos a ver lo que la bendita suerte nos aguarda hoy (arroja el dardo, tapándose los ojos con la mano), huy bueno que se puede hacer… a hacer alguna idiotez se ha dicho

Así ella se va corriendo bajando las escaleras rápidamente, esquivando las sillas de su comedor y dando un salto terminando rebotando en el sillón, prende la tele, en el cual ya tenía el canal perfecto para una de sus loqueras cuando, su programa es interrumpido por una programación, de una adivina.

- Y ahora que le ha pasado a mi programa, mmm… bueno vamos a escucharlo un poco

Libra… hoy vas a tener un día agitado, pero podrás llevarlo bien, harás tu mejor esfuerzo aléjate de las malas vibras e influencias que te rodean. Escorpio, no seas tan tacaño hoy que pueden pasar muchas cosas para un futuro, de las cuales te pudiesen arrepentir…..

- ¿Qué aburrido, no tiene algo más optimista para ver?, patético, creo que mejor le…

Leo, sé que has estado buscando algo que no encuentras hace mucho, pero aun así que lo intentes alcanzar no lo logras, por eso, no te rindas que tu meta está demasiado cerca, así que sal a dar un paseo, en el cual conocerás a la persona que te ayudara a cumplir con tus metas.

- Bueno creo que podría hacer eso, en total cumpliría con mi objetivo del día, pero gueno, que se le puede hacer, aunque espero que hoy no llueva

Dando una ligera sonrisa de confianza, se levanta de su asiento para arreglarse, se viste para al fin salir por la puerta principal y he ir corriendo, para hacer algo interesante el día de hoy.

- Nyan, el clima se siente agradable, pero no tengo nada que hacer, no me quiero aburrir, el día de hoy, supongo que no debí de hacerle caso a esa adivina, kyu…, quizás deba regresar a casa y lanza otro dardo he intentar mejor mi suerte, pero antes quiero visitar ese café de allí se ve rico ese pescado que anuncian, ¡quiero comerlo!

Sin más remedio y rindiéndose ante el aroma de aquel pescado asado, entro a la cafetería, pero su sorpresa era que tenían muchos platillos exóticos, raros y deliciosos, de pronto un camarero de un cabello semi-largo rubio, de tez blanca, ojo-azul, con una playera de un color rosa, se acercó

(Si es quien se imaginan, pues lo más probable es que estén en lo correcto)

- Bonjour, soy Francis Bonnefoy, seré su camarero por hoy, que desearía pedir

- Desearía pedir una orden de ese magnífico pescado que estoy oliendo, con unas papas a la francesa, y también no sé si sirvan algún tipo de leche aquí

- En efecto, solo tenemos leche con chocolate pero solo es pedida en invierno

- Bueno pues entonces me podría dar una, que este fría por favor, se lo agradecería mucho

- Heee~, bueno como usted diga señorita… (con una cara un tanto extrañada)

- Gracias

En ese momento el mesero se vuelve a la cocina

- Me pregunto si habré dicho algo inapropiado, bueno ya que, da igual si puedo comer, koi-koi-koi (dejando ir una leve risita de satisfacción)

Unos minutos más tarde, el mesero vuelve con todo lo que pidió

- Aquí esta señorita, la orden de pescado, las papas fritas y la leche fría

- Muchas gracias

- He… (intentando articular unas palabras)

- ¿Sí que ocurre?

- No nada señorita, si necesita algo mas dígame

- Claro, gracias

Así, termino por comerse toda, su merienda que tanto había anhelado, una vez que la hubo terminado, pidió la cuenta y se marchó sin volver a ver otra vez a ese mesero

- Bueno debo de admitirlo, fue algo interesante y no me arrepiento de nada, solo que hubiera deseado comer menos, me duele el estómago, pero bueno no me sigo arrepintiendo de nada, lo disfrute, oh está lloviendo, waaaaa….., esto es malo solo esto me faltaba, y ahora qué hago, solo me queda correr.

Y así emprendió una carrera entre la lluvia y ella intentando no estar tan mojada

- Waaaaa…, mira un puesto de tomates, y no están tan caros, tal vez cuando pare de llover me valla a comprar algunos

Mabel estaba tan concentrada pensando en lo platillos que haría con eso tomates, cuando no se da cuenta y choca contra una persona que ya estaba refugiada bajo una lona que lo protegía de la lluvia.

- Hayyyy…

- Waaaaa….

Un fuerte ruido se escucha

- Ttttttt…. Aaa…. Duele…tsk

- Ve~…..itai

- A lo siento mucho pero no me fije por donde iba, ¿está bien?

Ella sube la mirada, y lo que vio fue a un chico de cabello café, con los ojos cerrados, y con un rulo en forma de espiral muy extraño

v No hay problema, solo no me lo esperaba estoy bien ve~

CONTINUARA~

Ok aclaraciones:

v Itai: por si no lo saben significa doler

v Gueno: es una deformación del español, el cual la utilizo personalmente para dar un poco de comedia

v Kya/kyu/nya/waa: son las palabras que más utiliza Mabel, ya que en algún aspecto se parecen a los sonidos emitidos por un gato

v Cuando ella pide la leche fría, no es porque sea exigente, sino porque la lengua de un gato es muy sensible, por lo que no puede beber cosas tibias o calientes

v Mabel tiene una personalidad muy energética pero bastante reprimida, por lo que no se sabe controlar muy bien, por lo que su intención, es que no sea muy fastidiosa

Bueno, es mi primera historia que creo para que la lea mucha gente, espero que les guste y espero que se desenvuelva bien y no sea basura, hasta el próximo cap. Chaiiii~ ;3


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 **

_Encuentros predestinados._

En esa trade lluviosa...

# ups en verdad lo lamento, dejeme ayudarlo a recojer los to mates

*arigato... Pero una chica tan linda no se debe de en su soar

# no hay problema esto me pasa todo el tiempo ya me a costumbre

La cara del joven era mas de curiosidad que de dolor por el golpe, el sent is que ya la habia visto antes, pero el problema era donde y cuando

# disclose esta usted bien

Pregunta mabel

*A si... Si claro

# que bueno me alegro de que o le alla pasado nada

* disculpe pero ¿no la he visto antes?

# eh no creo pero puede ser, disculpe pero ¿como se llama?

* me llamo vene... Felixiano, Felixiano Vargas

# hehe mucho gusto en conocerla me llamo mabel...

* un placer on over la señora

Mabel solo lo mira por un momento cuando se da cuenta de que el cielo esta desperado y exclama

# ! Mire Felixiano el cielo se esta despejando... AL fin con eso de que no dejaba de llover me teia preocupada

* bueno, parece ser que solo a si do una tormenta de primavera

# si asi pare verdad

En ese momento se escuchando unas voces, una voz grave que tiene una fuerte tonalidad, mientras que la otra era debil pero aun asi , se le podia escuchar si se le ponia atencion, pero mabel aun asi las escuchar a muy fuerte y muy claro, de echo la voz grave le lastimaba un poco los oidos, pero aun asi no se le notaba, ambas voces gritar on al mismo tiempo Feliciano, esas voces inquietaron a Mabel ya las habia hace mucho tiempo, pero en donde, italia se volvi hacia esas personas que lo llamaban, Mabel aun mas inquieta reconoze esas siluetas que se venian hacercando mas y mas. Sentia peligro, se debia de alejar de esas siluetas lo mas pronto posible, cada paso que diera las siluetas, Mabel se sentia aun mas incomoda, ansiosa y estresada. Por ultimo en un acto de cobardia, ella se despide de ita-chi diciendo "luego nos vemos". Saliendo corriendo a todo lo que le dieran sus piernas, italia no se da cuenta cuando huye Mabel, pero cuando ve a alemania y a japon, los saluda como si aun Mabel estuviera alli.

* kiku, Ledwing hola...!

○ konichiwa, italia - un

□ hola italia...?(con una cara preocupada)

* ve~ no digas mi nombre de naci on

□ ha..?!

* no ves que estamos en frente de una humana

Ludwig preocupado por su amigo intenta investigar de que esta hablando, moviendo la cabeza de un lado para otro intenta buscar la causa de preocupacion de su amigo, pero aunque se esfuerze no ve a nadie por lo o que dice:

□ italia, ¿estas bien?, no hay nadie detras de ti

* ¿ve~?

○ si no yo la veo italia-kun

en ese instante, italia se voltea, pero no ve a nadie, preguntandose si en verdad la vio, intentando calmar a sus amigos

*wa parece que se ha ido, bueno estoy seguro que la volver a ver y esta vez la presentare con ustedes

En ese momento alemania se queda sorprendido, no sabe que decir ante aquella situacion, si hacer caso omizo o preguntarse si la salud mental de su compañero esta bien, mientras tanto en lo que las naciones volvian a sus casas, Mabel no habia dejado de seguir corriendo por un largo rato, desesperada llega a su casa, en cuanto entra havre la puerta de un gulpo, y en ello la azota, en cuanto entra va maldiciendo todo lo que encuentra, y con un grito desesperado y en un antiguo idioma ya abandonado pero aun existente dice:

# amo paktia ka miston...! (no me gusta ser un gato)

Se dire rapidamente hacia las escaleras y se habienta, a la cama, viendo que no tiene resultado, ella se da un baño rapido, se cambia de ropa y se va a acostar susurrandole a su almhoada "no me gusta este dia, quiero que desaparesca" mientras lo repite una y otra vez para si se va quedando dormida de nuevo, y entre sueños ve a aquel hombre que siempre estuvo a su lado pero ya no mas.

NOTAS DE LA AURORA 

SORRY se que fue muy corto pero la escuela no me deja _/(*^*)\_

Asi que he intentado hacer capitulos pero no me da tiempo espero hacerlo mas seguido XD, mandeme reviews, el misterio asi lo dejo para que le de mas savor a los siguien yes capitulos, y denme su opinion de que pasara ahora, muajajajaja,

Estuve batallando con mi cel horrores es horrible trabajar en mi cel pero todo por una buena causa no?, XD

aclaraciones:

el idioma en que habla mabel es nahuatl, no se si este bien escritor XD

ella ya conoce a alemania, pero a japon no muy bien

No tuve mucho tiempo para correr el nombre de italia me confundi horrores SORRY

REVIEWS:

AL UNICO QUE ME ESCRIBIO T-T

No se si te habra llegado a tu correo pero, quien esta hablando en el inicio, se podria decir que es en partes muerte pero no lo es ya veras, ya falta poco para el climax, primero el conocerce y luego la tragedia digo el conflicto

Espero que lo disfruten chai...! :3


End file.
